Knjiga pjesama // Antun Gustav Matoš
Pjesme/ Matoš Serenada Ja te volim, jer si ti fantasta Ko žuta Luna i stara gitara, Ko slatka nježnost slavujeve pjesme Što majsko veče bojom tuge šara. Ja te volim, jer si ko zvijezda: Visoko — sama, i suze jer tvoje Što krišom plačeš ko kajanje truju I more budne, mučne noći moje. Ja te volim, jer si ljubav Zemlje Iz koje niknuh, Hrvatice draga: Ko Bogomajka na Kamenih vratih Što dušom sija kada preko praga Gričkog bruji mračni Angelus. Ja te ljubim! Zašto? Ne znam. — Jer si Mi draga, dušo, ko nada što vara Ko sjetne pjesme i sjene što veze — Ta žuta Luna i gitara stara. Utjeha kose Gledo sam te sinoć. U snu. Tužan. Mrtvu. U dvorani kobnoj, u idili cvijeća, Na visokom odru, u agoniji svijeća, Gotov da ti predam život kao žrtvu. Nisam plako. Nisam. Zapanjen sam stao5 U dvorani kobnoj, punoj smrti krasne, Sumnjajući da su tamne oči jasne Odakle mi nekad bolji život sjao. Sve baš, sve je mrtvo: oči dah i ruke,9 Sve što očajanjem htjedoh da oživim U slijepoj stravi i u strasti muke, U dvorani kobnoj, mislima u sivim.12 Samo kosa tvoja još je bila živa, Pa mi reče: — Miruj! U smrti se sniva. 19. svibnja 1907. Ko Petrarka Loru jutros sam te snio U okviru drevnom pobožnog portala, Zastava ti đačka iznad glave sjala, O, to nije sanak, ludi sanak bio! Prognanik, u pučkoj rulji sam se skrio, Suza mi je krišom na rukave pala, Kad su grička zvona od sreće zaplakala I studentski barjak s kalpakom se vio. Ti u crkvi, ja — ko prosjak kunjah vani, Jer me svaki pandur mogo uhvatiti... Ko četrdes'tosme grozni su nam dani! Slobodan je Hrvat sve to teže biti, Zato tužan lunja tuđim tlom bez puta, Kao zvuk od zvona kad kroz šumu luta. Balada Kad je vidjeh prvi put Propalu senjoru, Reče mi: - Gle cigana! Došo je u horu. Bit će slatko sunce i život ko voće, Našla sam pajdaša kakvog srce hoće! - Dolores, divna Dolores! Odmah složno spanđamo Naše avantire, Živući od bezbrige Ko od sinekire. Najljepša je bila drevnom u Latenu, Zbog nje razbih tikvu engleskom kretenu - Dolores, divna Dolores! Služila je ko model Mjesto mene para, Jer se garson, stari Bog, Za boema stara Ko za poljski ljiljan i vrapca u zraku. Zašto me, Dolores, ostavi u mraku - Dolores, zašto, Dolores? Jednom reče: - Dosta je, Sita sam te, Stari. Komedije ne treba, Novine, žandari! - Padoh, pošto reče, i roptah ko gubav, Dolores, divna Dolores! Prođu dv'je-tri godine Kao tri filistra, Nađem vam u novinah, Slavnog uz ministra, Nju. U krvi. Noću. Ko janje: Dolores! Zaklao ju švaljer. Sumnjivac. O mores! Dolores, divna Dolores! Vidim ju - ko prvi put! - Oči - dva smaragda, Takove ljepotice Nije gledo Bagdad, Nije imo Lovlas, ni Huan, ni Paris! Proklet bio - proklet tvoj ubica Pariz - Dolores, divna Dolores! Ljubav bol je najveća, Prosti, ah, oprosti: Ja sam krivac najveći, Ako tvoje kosti Rastrgane plaču u ledu špitalja, Mjesto da ih maze ruke tvoga kralja - Dolores, Dolores, Dolores! Djevojčici mjesto igračke Ljerko, srce moje, ti si lutka mala, Pa ne slutiš smisla žalosnih soneta; Kesteni pred kućom duhu tvom su meta. Još je deset karnevala do tvog bala. Ti se čudiš dušo. Smijat si se stala Ovoj ludoj priči. Tvoja duša sveta Još ne sniva, kako zbore zrela ljeta. Gledaš me ko grla. Misliš — to je šala. Al će doći veče, kad ćeš, ko Elvira, Don Huanâ sita i lažnih kavalira, Sjetiti se sjetno nježne ove strofe. Moje će ti ime šapnut moja muza, A u modrom oku jecati će suza Ko za mrtvim clownom iza katastrofe. Jednoj i jedinoj O, ti si sreća, ti si muzika, Dušom mi tvojom zvoni duša sva, Ti si moj mir i crna zjenica, Ti si moj ponos, tužna zvjezdica Na kapi moje mudre ludosti, Što draži bika školske mudrosti. U sjeni tvojoj cvatu moji sni, Seleno sjetna tisih večeri! Ti si moj tamjan, kalež, molitva, Ti si mi sunce, te mi život sja Od svjetla tvoga kao rosica Kad jutrom suzi: — Zdravo, Zorica! O, ti si uzdah, suza, arija, Sutona pustih Zdrava Marija, Ti si Helena, Psiha, Venera, Lasta i bršljan moga pendžera, Gdje gledam rujne ruže mladosti Kad dišu pelin tužnih radosti. O, dođi, priđi, dobra dušice, Daruj mi tvoje dječje ručice, Budi mi jastuk brižne majčice, Budi mi milost mlađe sestrice, Kad padnem survan, pljuvan, umoran, Jer svijet je, dušo, cinik sumoran. O, ti si život, ti si muzika Tvojom mi dušom plače duša sva, Suzo i muzo, slatka arijo, Trudova mojih Zdrava Marijo! O, ti si miris drugih cvjetova I sjena, jeka drugih svjetova! Kraj druma Na mjesečini pjenu Pjeva vodopad. O, kad se samo sjetim Da nisam više mlad! O, kako zdravo diše Polje, zemlja, zrak! Da, noć je drugim podne, A ja — i danju mrak. — O, rosi, roso, rosi! Veli livada. O, kad ću, kada kući, Zar nikad, nikada? Već drijema drug moj, cvrčak, Šeta Danica. O, Bože, što li snuje Sad moja mamica? Kroz praskozorje snovi Ždrali, ždralovi, A dušom plovi, plovi — Val i valovi. Labud : Pan i satir slušaju tišinu, : Dijanin korak steže mramor mlak, : Topola šušnu vrbi, zrak je blag, : Polusjajne tajne plinu u visinu. : Samo oči bdiju. Kroz daljinu : Života traže srodnog vidljiv trag, : Oskaru Dürrl ćuti trska. Oblak snuje. Mrak : Muklim muči mukom. Mjesec sinu. : I tisijem sjajem vala, tamo amo, : Ko duvak, duh il mjesečine gruda : Zanesen labud kruži amo tamo. : Za njime zlatna šajka bajke, čuda, : I slatka dama, golog boga čedo, : Pa širi rosno krilo. O, Ledo, divna Ledo! Maćuhica : Oskaru Dürru : Crna kao ponoć, zlatna kao dan, : Maćuhica ćuti ispod rosne vaze, : U kadifi bajne boje joj se maze, : Misliš: usred jave procvjetao san! : Zato je i zovu nježno "noć-i-dan" : Naše gospođice, kada preko staze : Starog parka ljetne sjene sjetno gaze : Ispod vrelog neba, modrog kao lan. : Kao samrt tamna, kao život sjajna : Maćuhica cvate, ali ne miriše — : Ko ni njezin susjed, kicoš tulipan. : No u hladnoj nevi čudan život diše, : Zagonetan, dubok, čaroban ko san, : A kroz baršun drhti jedne duše tajna. Mora ::::I. :U noćni sat :Ušo je ko tat... :U kutu čuči, :Došo je, da muči, :Da mi kosti toči, oči kljuje, :Udara na muke, crven lanac kuje, :— Voda, kamen, :Led i plamen, — :Krvnik, inkvizitor, grabant, :Sluga mraka, vječne boli trabant — :Dok kroz prozor diše stari, tihi vrt, :A srce bolno kuca: smrt — smrt — smrt — :Sa mjeseca, ko s ukinute glave :Zlikovca groznog, kap po kap, :Na moje čelo kaplju blijede boli, :U mozgu kuha Nijagare slap, :A duša traži Boga, da ga moli, :Ali nigdje nikog, dok vampir, Maglin sin, :Mračni džin, :Skače već na žrtvu :Ko šakal suh na karavanu mrtvu. :I loče srž iz glave, srče krv, :A ja ko živa strv :Pod garavim grlom gavrana gladnog :Sjećam se onog trenutka jadnog, :Kad bijah čovjek, pjevač ponosan! :Aj — to bješe san: :San o zavičaju, :Izgubljenom raju, :San o zemlji, suncu, san o maju. :Vaj, ja sam mrtvac — sad ih znam: :Sahraniše me živa, zar ih nije sram! :Da huknem, jeknem, maknem se — ne mogu :Ni maći tijelo, glavu, ruku, nogu! ::::II :Tajanstven grob :I grozna kob :Leže mi na prsa ko Sfinks od granita, :Ko gorda piramida gordih Rampsinita; :Ko tmurna Himalaja, Bude katedrala, :Pravječna je masa sad me zatrpala. :U gluvoj noći sve je gluvlji zrak, :U tupom duhu sve je tuplji mrak, :U nijemoj jami mucam kao muk, :Od grdne muke nisam niti zvuk. :Nad mojim čelom kobi čudan ćuk :I teče mutnih voda mutan huk. :Kroz mene sada vode čudni puti :Bez trunke nade, da Nirvane raj :Progutati će ikad hropac taj :Života samog, što se kao zmija :U pandži nijemo nad bezdanom svija, :Kroz spiralu bola, što ko rana zja, :Dok vaseljena biva strah i prah, :A život tone u dno Okeana :Ko noć bez dana. ::::* :li - ne! :Nek se surva sve! :Nek me davi ispolinski mrak :I bogomrak, :Nek budem uzdah čovječanskih muka, :Nek me drobi ona nepoznata ruka, :Nek budem prašak vječnog vremena, :Posljednja suza moga plemena, :Nek mi metnu Prostor mjesto bremena :Nek budem pepel zadnjeg sjemena, :Nek me vrgnu na muke titana, :U dno zaborava, sudnjega bezdana. :Nek mi otmu spas :U duši gnjev i glas: :Ja ću ipak rijet: nisam kriv :Što sam živ! :Vampir je kob i tijelo, što me tišti, :Vampir je nužda i atomi ništi, :Vampir je Moloh, Jupiter i Buda, :Ćoravi Udes, materija luda :Nijema sila, haos, stvar i tmuša, :A klica, iskra, život — to je duša! :Čudna moba :Na dnu moga groba. :Gmazovi, žabe, zmije, škorpioni, :Gušteri, štenad i kameleoni, :Čuvide, tenci, harpije i guje :Na strašnom gumnu vrtlože i bruje. :Na srcu leži težak, težak bauk, :Grlo mi grli krvav, rutav pauk, :Polip me stego i drevna aždaja, :Stuha sam posto prokletoga kraja! :Jakrep me vreba u posnom čardaku, :Memla me jede u čađi i mraku. :Plakavac plače, čudan svat, :Na grudima sindžir, tomruk, gvozden bat. :Kroz bolne žile vulkan glogoće, :Kroz bolne živce pakô cvokoće, :S mjeseca me mrtvog trese padavica :Kao samoglavca, kad je zlo i tmica, :Grizodušje na obraz mi pljuje: :Strašna moba strašno argatuje! :Iz budžaka gnjili jadi kuljaju, :Nakaradne hale svud se šuljaju, :Kožu pali, žeže vatra sramne šuge, :Krvlju teče lava stare kuge, :Srce već se topi u hemijskoj jari, :Platina se duše žari sva i pari. :Ja sam evo krasta, škrofula i rana, :Nosi me nekud snaga luđačkog orkana, :Kad u rujnom plaštu — jaoh! — grozna Mora :Pade odozgora :Iz sinjega dvora, :U grozničkom grču alkohola, :U ljutoj sili reskog vitriola, :Ko zlurad oblak zluradoga mora, :Pa me vitla ko mirijada :Neslućenih jada! :Provalila se duša kao zreli čir, :I na nju pade glavne muke teški mir! :I zatrepti tamno velo :I u mraku sine tijelo bijelo :Astarte krasne kao prvi grijeh. :I hadski smijeh :Sve bliže i bliže :Vatrom liže :I, kao zavist Kajna, :Ironija tajna :Na smrt me čagljika, te ko čauš griješan :Sâm sam sebi smiješan. :Ko iz Filokteta :Iz mene urla otrov ovog svijeta. :Topovi, bombe, džemije, torpedi, :Sistemi suhi, kumiri od mjedi, :Plemići lažni — carski svodnici, :Mračnjaci tusti, vragu srodnici, :Lažovi, glumci, zlata bataljoni, :Lažni pastiri i lažni baroni, :Fraze i svetog junca robovi, :Pedanti pusti, bijeli grobovi, :Žurnali lažni i lažni dragulji, :Jeftine lutke i bazar-slavulji, :Pokorno roblje, prljavi sofisti, :Suvišni žarci, slatki egoisti, :Potomci Hulje i Brankovog Vuka, :Trgovci misli, globadžije puka, :Torkemada, Sad, Žic-Rec i Tamerlan, :Atentati, Kleon, Bizmark, Džengiskan, :Evrope gladne gladni tabori, :Oružan mir — oj, davor, davori! — :Doktorski diplom u džepu bedaka, :Bludnici stari s licem crkvenjaka, :Sifilis-progres i kulturne bijede, :Napredan narod slaboga što jede, :Engleske polze plitki proroci, :Izgubljena sreća svetog proljeća :U kretenskom mozgu sitog stoljeća, :Kljakavi moral gradskih cinika, :Prekrasni miris skupih klinika, :Klimavi troni, živi strojevi, :Glada i novca podli bojevi: :Aj, na meni stenju sve lokomotive, :Suhoparne knjige, teorije krive, :Slijepom dušom plače pepel starih zala :Ko Dies irae pokornog korala... :O, kako sjetno sija dan Italije, :O, kako sjetno svira Pan Idalije! :I iz žute kuće hrupi nova slika — :Oblak sramotnikâ: :Nakazâ golih, žutih rufijana :Ko iz bludišta prije sivog dana: :Kad i nujni zvuci nujne violine :Venu kao djeca, kad im majka gine :U tuđem negdje svijetu kao bludnica... :O, ja sam bordel, špital, ludnica! :Već naduše se gajde paklene, :Orgiji gore oči caklene, :Divnoj ko Frina i Laura Dianti, :Krv biva rubin, suze — dijamanti, :A namazani uljem sirski bikovi :Skaču ko bijesnog grča likovi :Kraj Sultana tromog i Trimalhiona. :Na pandemonij bludni zovu bludna zvona :Kontese vite i balerine krasne, :Starce kao jarce i Magdalene strasne... :I dažd već gust i krvav purpur — salon guši, :A Venerin kip se već u kostur ruši... :Na meni zebe žarki pretkov grijeh, :Mene pali leden jad i pakla smijeh. :Ko temelj Skadra mene jedan grad :- Sodom il Babel — evo mrvi sad. :Ko nitkov lanac vučem tuđe zlo :I nitko ne zna, kako boli to! :Pedepse drevnih djedova nosim, :Stare krivice i ne ću da prosim :Tirana Boga, "starog krvnika", :Dok mi ponos duše snagom bola sja. :O, za ovu patnju nema — nema jamba, :Ova tragedija nema ditiramba! :Ta moja kob je :Hrvatsko groblje: :Rana i raka Petra Svačića, :Gudalo slijepca, gusle Kačića. :U srcu sad mi kuka Ivan Gnade :A Mora hladno šapće: "Keine Gnade". :Grudi mi tište turski bastioni, :Bataljoni švapski, Dužda galioni. :Pastorak ja sam borbe svih giganta, :Guši me podlost lažljivog Bizanta, :Sofizam Beča, pohota Budima, :Labirinat mračni katakompskog Rima. ::::III :Ispalo mi oko — išćero ga brat, :Ne znam kad, :Jer sam, vajmeh, roda sužanjskoga, :Roda zlovarnoga, roda horjatskoga, :Pa tako nemam usred noći mira :Ter eto ležim bez tankog duplira, :Bez srodne suze i bez spomenika, :Ko pod onom brazdom — brazdom Kvaternika... :Ko mrtve ptice, bolovi na jata :Padaju na grob bezimen Hrvata, :Dok mlada tuži "O jelen jelenče" — :I momče pjeva "O pelen pelenče" — :Taj vampir što me kvači, to je poreznik, :Ta Mora, što me tlači, to je izdajnik. :To golo more, more tuposti, :To je Mrtvo More naše gluposti. :U šarmantnoj pozi moderni poganac — :Najmio ga stranac, da nam metne lanac. :Taj klatež, što o pravdi blebeće — :On za korist tuđu laže, kleveće. :Taj demagog morski, urlajuć ko vuk, :Malaksale časti on je naše zvuk. :Ko babe kukaju, :Ko tikve plutaju :I novac gutaju :Te korizme gladne, zulumćari škuri, :Mlakonje, mekušci, bezočni panduri, :Tuđem sluzi sluge, tuđe prirepine, :Mešetari moje — tvoje domovine! :Piljarice glasne, silom — barjaktari, :Ruševine svijesti, žbiri i hotkari, :Satrapi što puze, mudri idioti, :Uljezi, kajafe, lažni sankiloti :Što mjesto žetve :Žanju kletve: :Strpaše me u grob i to im još malo — :Hrvatske ih sise mlijeko razgubalo! :Taj oštri klinac — zabio ga snob :Mode rob :U glavu meni ko sejmen Pilata :Ja grcam usred licemjernog blata :Skupih mladenaca, taštih kaputaša. ::::IV :Moja čaša :Nesrećâ je puna kao narod moj, :Otrova je puna kao mišji boj :Plitkih novinara, ludih poslanika, :Trošnih perjanica, pučkih sramotnika, :Dok golotrb seljak gine u tuđini, :jer — slobodu prose našoj domovini! :Demokratski fićfirići, :Umne mule, slavljeni oslići, :Sramotnoga stupa krasni kandidati :I propali — pardon — äch-aristokrati :Brijačkog tipa, lakejskoga soja: :O, raduj se, raduj, Otadžbino moja! :Ali jao, jao — :Skrletni me demon opet kinjit stao! :Očajnost je plamen te apoteoze, :Delirij je vazam te metamorfoze! * <::::* :Istina Bog je, laž je san :Ko pijavica, gad hudosrećan, :Mora spade s mene, te ko crkotina :Na dnu ostah, ili ko od vina :Protuha mrtva, kada urla pas :Na kobnost pomrčine kao Judin glas. :I zapjeva kokot Petra Apoštola, :Nađem se u izbi punoj moga bola, :Uzdah sav je žut od znoja stravičnoga, :Duša jeca psalam petka velikoga, :A mlado sunce :Ko života Bog :Na prag moj stupi, :Dok daleki rog :U brsnom negdje lugu ko na bunu zove :I na buljuk tjera vampire i snove. :Ulica već zuji kao pčelâ roj: :To se na rad diže dragi narod moj, :Te mi duša klikće ko grlo hajduka, :Pozabivši muku blizu našeg puka :I rosi suzom spomen Gupca Matijaša :Ko sedam ranâ Božjih bogoljubna snaša. :Tek sat nad glavom veli: smrt — smrt — smrt — :Dok kroz prozor diše moga doma vrt. Per pedes apostolorum Leonu Matošu Pod mirom lipe, u idili trave Leži grabancijaš, stari, slavni đak, Uokolo stego duše strah i mrak, A mjesec priča selu bajke plave. I "stara kuća" traži nove slave, Novog vazma mutnim nebom znak; :Obuzme ga sanak blag i lak, A Vila klekne pored lude glave. O spavaj, reče, nado moga roda, Na rodnoj grudi jačaj se, okrijepi, I čekaj novo svijetlo, čekaj i ne strepi! Već sa brda pjeva crvena sloboda, A divne vode, Jadran, Drava, Una, U krvi plamte... Ustaj! Sunce! Buna Prosjak :: Dru Antunu Benešiću : Darujte me, milujte me, : Krajcarak je darak mali, : Torba gola, podne pali, : Sokak prazan, gori tjeme. : Tješiti me niste znali, : Propada vam kućno sljeme, : Zatire se naše sjeme, : Sunašca mi niste dali. — : I očne rupe, pune krvi i mira : U vječnost tonu, a misli po svetu : Slijepe lete ko pčela po cvetu. : Božanski dronjak carske drame sneva, : I sluša sunce Feba i Omira : O Strahinj-banu kako gordo pjeva. . Živa smrt :Imao sam srce, djetinjasto srce, :Srce koje boli, boli tako jako! :Imao sam srce, bolno, bolno srce, :A kada mi ode, nisam više plako. :Bijah skoro sretan. Ali jedne noći :Moje bolno srce — jedno ptiče malo, :Našlo me u mraku, više glave stalo :I sitnu mi pjesmu sitno cvrkutalo: :— Godinu već dana, svake Božje noći :Služim ko trubadur jednoj dami nagoj, :Usnulu joj dušu čudnim krajem vodim :U ljubavnoj priči i mjesečini blagoj. :Ali sinoć — jao! — gatalica presta :Pa ko repatica pade mi na grudi: :Ja sam, braćo, sinoć vragu dušu dao, :O, umre, mi, umre moje srce, ljudi! Mističan sonet O ponoći, kad crne ruže snijevahu :Uz hihot zvijezda u šedrvana pjeni, :U gradu, kad me svi ismijevahu, :O zlatnoj sjeni snatrih, o dragoj ženi. :O, kako čudno njene oči sijevahu :Kroz tajnu noći u slatkoj uspomeni! :A dušom mojom, njenom harfom, pjevahu, :Ja ne znam kakvi zvuci, psalam meni. :I zemlju, oblak, nebo i planete :Ko dragu gledah. Nađoh je ko Boga :U suzi materije sakritoga, :Kroz zagonetku moje čežnje svete. :Ljepota, ljubav, sreća, sni i zanosi :Su Bog, misterij, što u ženi zanosi. Pravda :U žutom strahu tone sud i sudnica, :A osuđenik, kobni sin Saturna, :U očaj zuri, Otelo bez koturna, :I veli: — Ljubljah, ubih: bješe bludnica. :Da žalim, nemam što, jer svijet je ludnica :I kasarna i buturnica tmurna, :A zločin čeka, crni zvuk nokturna, :Dok jekne novom ljudstvu sveta budnica. — :I jednog jutra, vješala gdje bulje, :Odvedoše ga, ter ga zemlji daše. :A njegov nevin sin sa žigom hulje :Još nije znao, kakvo sunce sjaše :Tog dana njemu sitnom, jer pogubiše :I njega jutros, kad mu oca ubiše. Tajanstvena ruža :U mome tajnom vrtu ćuti dreka :Rogobornog vijeka. Sjajni majevi :Kroz miris lebde uz rijeku meda i mlijeka — :Oj, snovi mog života, modri krajevi! :Jer duša moja bašta je daleka, :Visok zid je čuva, sfinga i zmajevi, :Tud šeta draga žena, duše jeka, :A njenim bićem struje sveti gajevi. :Zoveš li se Cintija, Sibila, :Kakvoga si lika, ne znam reći, :Znam te kao sebe i nemam za te riječi. :Kao sanak diraš moje zjene, :Ne znam, što si, djevojka il vila — :O, tajno moga vrta! O, ružo moje sjene! U vrtu :U mraku žubor, vrelo — slušaj, dušo: :To izvor mog života romori; :Kroz šiprag hihot, vile — miruj, dušo: :To moja sreća tebi govori; :U grmu prvi slavulj — ćuti, dušo; :To moje srce tebi biljiše; :U ljesi prvo cvijeće — diši, dušo: :To moja duša tobom izdiše; :Tišinom struje, sjene — dršći, dušo: :To mjesec — zanos — k nama silazi; :Kroz zvijezde čežnje, slutnje — umri, dušo: :To smrt i ljubav k nama prilazi. 1909. :Na vješalima. Suha kao prut. :Na uzničkome zidu. Zidu srama. :Pod njome crna zločinačka jama. :Ubijstva mjesto tamno kao blud. :Ja vidjeh negdje ladanjski taj skut, :Jer takvo lice ima moja mama, :A slične oči neka krasna dama: :Na lijepo mjesto zaveo me put! :I mjesto nje u kobnu rupu skočih :I krvavim si njenim znojem smočih :Moj drski obraz, kao suzama. :Jer Hrvatsku mi moju objesiše, :Ko lopova, dok njeno ime briše, :Za volju ne znam kome, žbir u uzama! Arhiloh :Gospa Hera ko Ksantipa cvili, :Frajla Psiha Kupidona voli, :Afroditi soldati su mili, :Djevičanstvo Dijani se moli. :Previše mi blauštrumpf je Atena, :Nimfe ljube — znate već! — kravare, :Ja ipak nisam tako luda bena, :Da zbog vila odem u svinjare. :Sve s Olimpa dakle lijepe dame :Il su bezect, il se kao Vesta :Odnošaja s umrlima srame, :Pa mi tako, nesrećniku, nesta. :Svake nade za protektorate :Kakve čiste muze i lijepe boginje: :Te se ženske s boljim svijetom mlate, :Pjesnik za njih samo mlati gloginje. Čarobna frula :Odvajkada na duši mojoj svira :Muzikant satir, golać, parija, :Pa kada svira, ko iz glasovira :Utopija se diže, san, Ikarija. :O kako skladno žicu srca dira :Taj duh sa mržnjom svih barbarija! :Ko rujni zanos orgijskog putira :Do prekogroblja klikće zlatna arija. :Zatvori oči, glavicu nasloni :Na moja prsa, slatko dijete, tako, :I slušaj srce, gdje u ritmu zvoni :Naš lijepi roman burno i polako. :Zatvori oči! Već je došo Orfej, :A za njim mak u cvijetu, ljubav, Morfej. Familijarna maska :Ko pjesma paža u drevnim skaskama :S pozornice nas genij njen je palio :I uvijek nas je njezin čar razgalio :Na čudnom mjestu, žutim daskama. :Njen život iskren među laskama, :Ko s djetetom je s njom se šalio, :Dok Smrt ne dođe, crna Talijo! :Sa vječnom maskom među maskama. :Iščeznula je ko Ofelija, :Sa carskom dušom ko Kordelija, :Ko ritam, san, ljepota, miris mladosti. :A njezin lik sa sjajnim očima :Još uvijek grede mojim noćima :I nosi tužnu masku svake radosti. Jutarnja kiša ::Augustu Harambašiću :Kiša sitno sipi, sipi i rominja, :Pa nam priča sne i bajke djetinjaste :Spavaju još tvrdo gospojice laste; :Sitna kiša sipi, svijeća mre i tinja: :Sve još mirno leži, nema žamora, :Tek se čuju krila — krila Amora. :Sad i ti već spavaš, moja suđenice, :Dobra moja Psiho, palmo moga mira! :Čuješ li kroz kišu, kako uz harfu svira :Anđeo il vila, što ima tvoje lice, :A na harfi tužnih zvijezda padanje, :Mrtvih, kao naše pusto nadanje. :Kiša priča i priča: to je priča stara, :Dosadna i teška pričica o kesi. :Ja sam mator, ubog, bogata ti nijesi, :Partija sam gora od svakoga mesara: :Spavaj, snivaj, dušo, i gledaj hramove, :A pred hramom svate i zlatne hamove... :Kiša suzi i suzi, a zora zla i žuta :Ulicom i krovom ko mamurluk zijeva, :Pored mene, mjesto moje drage, snijeva :Bolno bijelo mače, spaseno sa puta, :Pa sa oštrim, morskim, groznim očima :Grede kao maska mojim noćima. :Kiša sjetno sipi, sipi i rominja, :Šapćući mi sne i bajke djetinajste, :Već su budne moje komšinice laste, :Sjetna kiša sipi, srce mre i tinja, :Stanovi se bude i usred žamora :Pekar nosi u kujnu koš, pun Amora. Ljubavnik sramežljiv :Bušak neki, pasuć travicu, :Pamet svoju je izgubio, :U bujnu, bajnu neku kravicu :Volujski se baš zaljubio, :Bugareći: — Voli, teški volovi, :To su, voli, boli, teški bolovi. :Kravica, ko prava kravica, :Škopčiću se tužnom smiluje, :Pa kao prava kravlja glavica :Jezikom mu frizur miluje. :Uzdišući: — Vole, dragi voliću, :Voli mene, vole, i vola volit ću. :Eloizu je proživjela :Nevica sa mladim paterom, :U dramskoj krizi je doživjela :Nagone za stvarnim faterom. :Reče volu: — Vale, vole i voliću! :Ubija me slovo. Djela molit ću. :Volić: — Sve ste slične, ženice, :Oko materije tek se prtite, :Ideal vam je: brzo ženit se, :Oko jedne osi sve se vrtite! — :Reče, i pošto dirnu njena koljena, :Svisnu ko Abelar svoga koljena. Metamorfoza :Sultan stada, kralj doline, bik, :Ostavivši Savu kao riječni bog, :Traži, borbe željan div, takmaca svog, :Pruživši do šume gordog grla krik. :Jak ko zemlja plodnog polja lik, :Zabija o tle, pun ognja krvavog, :Maljem šije sve do tvrdog čela rog, :Pustivši do sunca gromkih grudi rik. :Posejdonov sine, gdje je vrijeme to, :Ajantovog bijesa kad si gledo zlo, :S vijencem bijelih ruku oko rogova? :Sad je drugi glumac Europin tat, :Tek mesari cijene tvoj galantni vrat, :Kojim se maskiro Dzeus, bog bogova. Mladoj Hrvatskoj :Naš ukus samo rijedak dojam bira :I mrzi sve što sliči frazi i pozi. :Tek izabranom srcu zbori lira :I nije pjesma koju viču mnozi. :Naš stih je život koji dušu svira. :Što može reći proza, dajmo prozi, :A strofa treba magijom da dira :I budi u nama ono gdje su bozi. :U vijeku kada "misli" svaka šuša, :Mi, nimfolepti, skladno osjećajmo, :Jer cilj je svemu istančana duša. :Ljepoti čistoj himnu zapjevajmo, :Božanski Satir kad nam milost dade :Za cvjetni uskrs hrvatske Plejade! Pjesnik :On o svemu dvoji. Ali u slobodi :U koju sumnja, crkva mu je sveta, :Pa u nju gleda žarom suncokreta, :Gusarskom kad brazdom samac brod mu brodi. :On je lik u mutnoj, uzburkanoj vodi :I traži tamjan neviđenog cvijeta :Što samo u srcu raste i vječno cvjeta: :On za tobom, Dušo, lijepa i slijepa, hodi. :A kad padne, umre, bogzna gdje i kako, :On što nije nikad sebe radi plako :Ostavit će tražen cvijet u suzama. :Uzmi ovo duše, rode, bratskom rukom, :Nek ti kao zvijezda pjeva za klobukom, :Žrtvovo kad budeš našim muzama. Poznata neznanka :Za jablanima, punim zimzelena, :U hrvatskom su kraju bijeli dvorovi; :Tu sama snatri plemenita žena, :Kad cvatu lipe i dišu borovi. :Uz pali oltar grčkih uspomena :U njenoj duši plaču sveti horovi, :A mjesec misli da je zaljubljena, :Jer čezne kako čeznu viši stvorovi. :Od malijeh je vazda gledam nogu :I klanjam joj se, kao drugi Bogu, :No naslikat je nikad znao ne bih. :Tek slutnjom glasa i slatkog profila :Ja primih od nje labudova krila :Što nose pean, zvijezdo Venus, k tebi! Savremeni simbol :Lica kao Darwin, đak naturalizma, :Majmun, Magnus Parens, buhe trebi sebi, :Uhvaćen je, martir, pa se, pun cinizma, :Liberalno buni protiv samom sebi. :Nekad gorski satir, sok idealizma :Büchnerovih knjiga, on sad ne zna gdje bi :Deponiro plazmu svog herostratizma, :Pa od muke, kritik, buhe sebi trebi. :Rutavac na glasu, dika zoologa, :On se svemu ruga u ime nature, :Naš artizam mu je tip karikature :Gdje se vidi refleks duha njegovoga. :Taj Prometej, žrtva haeckelskog monizma, :Sudi nas kroz prizmu svoga majmunizma. Stara pjesma :O, ta uska varoš, o, ti uski ljudi, :O, taj puk, što dnevno veći slijepac biva, :O, te šuplje glave, o, te šuplje grudi, :Pa ta svakidašnja glupa perspektiva! :Čemu iskren razum, koji zdravo sudi, :Čemu polet duše i srce, koje sniva, :Čemu žar, slobodu i pravdu kada žudi? :Usred kukavicâ čemu krepost diva? :Među narodima mi Hrvati sada :Jesmo zadnji, robovi bez vlasti, :Osuđeni pasti i propasti bez časti. :Domovino moja, tvoje sunce pada, :Ni umrijeti za te Hrvat snage nema, :Dok nam stranac, majko, tihu propast sprema. U travi :Živa zvijezda s vedrog neba, ševa, :Truni biser pjesme prašnim putima, :Žito šušti, bijeli oblak snijeva, :Kukci zuje među cvijetim' žutima. :U daljini, među granjem, selo :Pruža molbu tornja k nebu skrušeno, :Vjetar hladi uznojeno čelo :I na plotu vitla rublje sušeno. :Kukovača, majskog grma dika, :Diše mlijekom ženske puti i ljubavi. :Tamo iza srebrenog vrbika, :Blizu mlina, pjeva slavić ubavi. :Hrvatska, oj to su tvoji glasi, :Čežnje tuđinskoga moga stradanja: :Tuđi vjetar ledio mi vlasi, :Sad ih mrsi cjelov tvoga ladanja! :Među granjem, u daljini, selo :Diže k suncu uzdah tornja skrušeno, :Vjetar hladi umireno čelo :I u zraku vitla rublje sušeno. Čuvida :Cello, flauta, oboa i bas, :A na balu, ko na valu Luna, :S obrazinom tajne od baršuna, :Kolombina mijenja lažni glas. :U Dijane nije ljepši stas :S ritmovima kao vruća struna :Što se trza strašnih sa laguna, :Kad je život tek Otelov čas. :Otkud je, iz Rima, iz Pariza? :Što je, duvna, sablast il markiza, :Ili Venus, spremna leći svagda? :S maskom simbol, Žena i Sirena, :Sjeća me na Poea (... i Montépina! ) :S okom mačke, zmije i smaragda. Dona Muerte :Tamo u daljini stoji stari grad, :Gizdav ko Toledo, sjajan ko Granada: :Ulicama vječni samostanski hlad, :Palačama sjetnim vječni suton vlada. :Nigdje nikog... Samo gusar, lijep i mlad, :Pod altanom čeka, nečemu se nada. :Ali gdje je Inez? Svuda grobni jad: :Inkvizitor Velji Smrt je vladar grada. :Gdje si, gdje si, Inez? — Junak luta, luta, :Luta, luta i luta s mislima bez puta :Dok ne nađe, najzad, negdje u kripti — Nju. :Gadan kostur dreči u infantskoj svili, :Žuti crv u smradu srca trulo cvili: :Od grozote leži Juan već na tlu. Dva kentaura :Sa dušom vrača, s magijom Hirona, :Kentaur, Parip s ognjem Feba, :Drijadu, ženu, nimfu vreba, :Željan puti bijelih Amazona. :Od izvor-voda plavog Helikona, :Od mira sedmodverih Teba :Pa sve do oca Dzeusa i Neba :Strast se ori poluboga bôna. :Sa srcem zebre, s pameću papkara, :Abderit (mada nije čedo kobile, :Kentaur naš!) ko baba klima stara, :Dok vile naših dana, cvijeće Ilice, :Razjapljuju u počast Mulcu vilice :I žale što ga nijesu mužem dobile. Jesenje veče :Olovne i teške snove snivaju :Oblaci nad tamnim gorskim stranama; :Monotone sjene rijekom plivaju, :Žutom rijekom među golim granama. :Iza mokrih njiva magle skrivaju :Kućice i toranj; sunce u ranama :Mre i motri, kako mrke bivaju :Vrbe, crneći se crnim vranama. :Sve je mračno, hladno; u prvom sutonu :Tek se slute ceste, dok ne utonu :U daljine slijepe ljudskih nemira. :Samo gordi jablan lisjem suhijem :Šapće o životu mrakom gluhijem :Kao da je samac usred svemira. Lamentacije :Gdje je miris ružâ tihe mladosti, :Što sam ih u tihom vrtu disao? :Gdje su tihe suze i tihe radosti, :S kojima sam prvi psalam pisao :Onoj, koju ljubljah, jer je nema — zato! :Gdje je suvo zlato, što je danas blato? :Gdje je oltar dobrog Boga staroga, :Tamjan mlade duše, kad je molila? :Gdje si, sitna ptico krova maloga, :Što si me ko svoje pile volila, :Gdje si, drobna dušo, reci, lasto, gdje si? :O, ni za te nema mjesta na nebesih! :Gdje ste, brčna pera, dični drugovi, :Vino čegraškoga moga šatora? :Gdje si, Janko? Gdje ste, šetnje i lugovi, :Kud sad luta samo čežnja matora? :Gdje je topli pogled Tkalčića, Rouveyrea? :Reci, Naša Gospe s notrdamskog škvera! :Gdje si, zvijezdo slijepa moga plemena? :Kvaterniče, gdje si? Gdje je Starčević? :Gdje ste, oj penati drevnog sljemena, :Zar vas sruši Mađar (il Magarčević, :Znajuć sve, jer čita pana Masaryka, :Vrlo sličnog umu školnika Maržika)? :Gdje je balzam duše, rosa vječnosti, :Nazaretski ljiljan Božjeg posmijeha? :Gdje je med božanske, vječne tečnosti :Tvoga, slatka Psiho, mirnog osmijeha? :Kekropova Ateno, reci, što je htio :Kamen, kad je bog zbog lijepe forme bio? :Gdje ste, nove nade novih grobova, :Gdje ste, nova sunca novih drumova, :Gdje ste, marseljeze novih robova, :Gdje ste, Eldoradi novih umova? :Labudovi, gdje ste, lahkokrilci snovi, :Gdje ste, gdje ste, snovi, bijeli labudovi? Menažerija :Vuk, hijena, lisica i slon, :A u oku kraljevskoga lava :Tinja pravog veličanstva slava: :Pala veličina — to je on, :Rob i martir ko Napoleon! :Pored lava tigar grozno spava, :Nosoroga boli zub i glava, :Dočim panter skače — strašan clown! :Očajne i tužne ove zvijeri sve su, :Urlaju od glada da se kosti tresu, :Samo huncut majmun, cinik kao prase, :Ne znajući, lupež, što je tuđa tuga, :Bolima se tuđim bezbožnički ruga, :Praveći ko đavol paklene grimase. Pri Svetom kralju ::Matiji Lisičaru :Prozor Stjepanovog Doma :Priča gotski san. :Modri tamjan i aroma :Puni sveti stan. :Stanac kamen, hrabri Toma :Erded, Bakač ban, :Heroj sisačkoga sloma :Sja k'o onaj dan. :U katedralu, kad su teške noći, :Na Banov grob zna jedna žena doći :S teškim križom cijele jedne nacije, :A kip joj veli: Majko, audiant reges: :Regnum regno non praescribit leges, :I dok je srca, bit će i Kroacije! Relikvija :Gdje su, recite mi, oj vi duge noći, :Usne, što su rujni život pjevale? :Gdje su blage, tople, nasmijane oči, :Što su kao Božje sunce sijevale? :Odoše u pepeo, kao svete moći, :Grudi što su našu sreću snijevale, :Krenuše za jekom, kud će i uzdah doći, :Riječi što su nas ko duh ogrijevale. :Samo pregršt pisma draga ova žena :Ostavi nam, punu slatkoga parfena, :No i taj će miris skoro prestati, :A za pregaženom ružicom Sarona :Plakati će pjesnik suzom miliona, :Pa će ko taj dušin tamjan nestati. Srodnost :Đurđic, sitan cvjetić, skroman, tih i fin, :Dršće, strepi i zebe kao da je zima, :Zvoni bijele psalme snježnim zvončićima :Potajno kraj vrbe, gdje je stari mlin. :Pramaljeća blagog ovaj rosni sin :Najdraži je nama među cvjetovima; :Boju i svježi miris snijega i mlijeka ima, :Nevin, bijel i čist ko čedo, suza i krin. :Višega života otkud slutnja ta, :Što je kao glazba budi miris cvijeća? :Gdje je tajna duše, koju đurđic zna? :Iz đurđica diše naša tiha sreća: :Miris tvoga bića, moja ljubavi, :Slavi drobni đurđic, cvjetić ubavi.